Star Wars The Unknown Enemy
by Playergage
Summary: Hey guys this is a test to see if I can make a entertaining Star Wars story if you like my other stuff then check out this it has a mix of fights and story telling with some jokes in there because you can't always be serious.
1. Chapter 1

The First Battle

As a ship leaves hyperspace it resembled what would be known as the rogue shadow but this was a prototype given to the two padawans by their master.

Sitting in the two front seats of the ship the two hoodied padawans contact their master. A hologram of a middle age white human with scruffy brown hair and a five o'clock shadow he wear regular jedi robes.

The man on the left was the one to speak first. "Master we have made it to mustafar so why are we here all we were told is it was urgent that we get here but that was all master yoda would tell us?"

The master turned his head to look at his padawan and said. "Well Volpe it's because yoda fears that their is a traitor in the council so he asked me to send you two to get the items that were stolen."

The padawan on the right sighed and said. "Arthur it'll be easier if you just told us what we're looking for and who stole it I mean they sneak into the temple so they have to be skilled and that means we need all the help we can get."

Arthur glared at his padawan for the disrespectful tone he had but had to admit he was right. "Ok Alexios the items are a jedi and a sith holocron we think they are either going to sell it to a sith or are siths themselves so be on guard. We've track them down to a factory on mustafar. The primary mission is the holocrons but if you can capture one of the thieves to be questioned. Arthur out."

"Yes master." The two boys said in unison as the transmission ended Alexios leaned back into his chair and folded his arms.

Volpe took the controls and started moving towards the planet. "Why so mad Alex this is our first real mission not just guard this person and fight some thugs. This could be our chance to fight sith how come you're not jumping out of your seat?"

"I'm pissed off because our 'master' was going to let us face off against people good enough to sneak into the temple without telling us what else is he keeping from us? And how come you ain't mad too Fox?"

Fox shrugs and says. "I'm to happy about the fight to get mad. Besides jedi masters keep lots of secrets from their padawans we just have to get use to it. By the way what's with the nickname Fox?"

As they landed on one of the factories platforms Alex stood up and said. "Because your name means Fox, plus calling you Volpe all the time is going to get annoying. Come on!"

Alex walked out leaving Fox in the cockpit. 'I always thought Volpe was just something my mom made up.' Fox realized Alex was gone and ran to caught up with him. "Shit hay wait for me!"

The landing ramp lowered and the two cloaked figures walked down it and towards the door but Alex scented a dark presents and stopped. "Fox! I think the thieves are near and I feel a large darkness within one of them how do you want to play this?"

Fox removed his black hoodied cloak letting it fall to the ground his looks were now revealed he was a male human who was five feet ten inches in height. His his hair was short and black with a white stripe in the middle. His eyes wear red uncommon among humans he also wear standard mandalorian armor but without a jetpack or helmet. On his belt were two standard single bladed lightsaber one being on his left and the other being on his right.

"I'll go after the sith you should find their ship and destroy it if they can't leave then it'll make it easier to capture them." Fox placed his hands on his lightsabers itching for a fight. Alex raised his eyebrow sceptic of this plan his partner had come up with. "You just want to fight them by yourself don't you?"

Fox lowered his head in disappointment that his plan was seen through. "Kind of but this is a good plan I'll distract them so you can do that then you can come and help me finish them." Alex sighed it was a pretty good plan. "Ok but if you are outmatched retreat and call me then we can go after them together."

Fox nodded, Alex used the force and leapt onto the factors roof. Leaving Fox to go through the doors and meet the thieves.

As the doors slide open Fox was faced with two people one was a young human woman in jedi robes. Next to her was a male red skin Zabrak probably about eighteen years old. He towered over the woman he looked about seven feet and was the most muscular creator that Fox had seen. He could probably rip a super battle droid in half. The zabrak wear only a black pants no shirt and was holding an deactivated crossguard lightsaber in his right hand.

The woman placed her hand on the zabrak's shoulder and spoke in a soft voice. "Wrex we have want we need let's go before more jedi come." Wrex swung his hand that was holding his lightsaber it hit her face and knocked her back five feet. As she tried to stand back up Wrex yelled with a voice that would make war veterans scared. "Shut it you fucking hoe I only agreed to come to have a chance to kill some jedi scum and now one just walks in and you want me to let him go not going to happen!"

Fox interrupts the conversation that the dark side users were having. "Well if you want to be technical I'm a dark side jedi like you guys so I don't know if you can count me as a real jedi."

"Eleven go to the ship and take the holocrons to our master I'll be there shortly." Eleven ran out of a side door while Fox unhooked his lightsabers from his belt. "Just a fair warning I'm much stronger than any jedi." Fox activated both his lightsabers Wrex was surprised to see two red blades. Wrex was next his lightsaber had a red blade come straight out but also two small blades on the sides.

Wrex growled showing off his sharpened teeth he resembled a wild animal Fox know he needed more space. After taking a step back Wrex leapt towards him holding his lightsaber with both hands Wrex used his strength to try and break through Fox's defences.

Fox was surprised by the speed that Wrex had even with two lightsabers Fox couldn't land a hit. As the two traded blow for blow Wrex's left hand let go of his lightsaber and reach for Fox's arm.

Grabbing Fox's right hand and using his lightsaber to move Fox's other hand out of the way he was now defenceless. Wrex slams his head against Fox's the pain made Fox fall to one knee. "Give up and I'll make your death quick!"

Fox's forehead had a cut from one of the zabrak's horns but as the blood ran down the left side of his face Fox smiled. "Tired already I thought this was going to be a challenge but I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Fox uses the force to throw Wrex against the ceiling then runs out of the door and on to the platform that his ship was on. Wrex ran after him, Fox made it to the center of the platform then turned around.

Wrex watched as Fox put the ends of his lightsabers together and locked them together turning his two separate lightsabers into a double-bladed lightsaber.

Fox was in ready stands with his lightsaber behind him being held in his right hand. Wrex rushed him but was caught off guard by the flamethrower that was in Fox's left gauntlet. Wrex's skin was too tough to be burned by the flames they did detract him long enough so Fox could sweep kick the zabrak making him land on his back.

Fox then slashed straight down at Wrex which he block with his own lightsaber but Fox placed one hand on Wrex's chest and sent electricity from his gauntlet to the creature.

The pain increased Wrex's anger he grabbed the gauntlet and crashed the metal with his bare hand. Fox broke free of his grip by unstrapping the gauntlet from his arm and jumping back. Wrex chuckled as he tossed the crashed gauntlet over the edge of the platform and into the lava below.

Wrex's smile faded as a familiar voice spoke inside of his head. "Wrex it's time to stop playing with this youngling and finish your mission."

'But master I can beat him and bring you his lightsaber as a trophy you most let me continue fighting.' Darth Hydra caused Wrex to suffer great pain but only for a few seconds so that Fox wouldn't have an opportunity to kill Wrex. "I DON'T CARE YOU ARE ENDANGERING THE MISSION AND WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

Wrex screamed confusing Fox when he started yelling. "YES MASTER I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY!" Wrex's pain stopped and he know he needed a distraction so using force he pushed the Silent Rogue (the ship) over the edge.

As he ran to his ship Fox was trying to caught his ship before it fell into the lava. 'Shit hope Alex can deal with both of them!"

* * *

Alex had found a NU-class Attack Shuttle on a platform that was on the other side of the factory. "Doesn't look like anyone's home." Alex sensed a fight taking place. "Well that's where Fox is, better deal with this then go help him."

Alex's eye widened as he felt someone coming towards him, he sighed as he took off his brown hoodied cloak. Alex was a six foot human male who had shaggy dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He wear tan jedi robes with brown pants but also had white armor covering his chest and shoulders. On his right hip was a curved lightsaber hilt that was hooked onto his belt.

Alex folded his cloak nice and cleanly then lead it off to the side. When he was done he stood in between the door of the factory and the ship.

When the doors opened there was a female human she had black hair that went down to her shoulder blades and her eyes were green. She wear regular jedi robes and couldn't have been more than fifteen years old.

"Oh your a jedi like me I need your help two siths are fighting with some jedi I'm only a padawan I would only get in the way but you could help him. Please!" Eleven walked towards Alex he know this form was fake but the jedi had to admit her use of force cloaking was skilled if it was any other padawan that would've fouled them.

Alex raised his hand force pushing her back against the door holding her there with the force Alex said. "Nice trick but I'm not dumb now show me your real face." Eleven did as told her skin turned green as her face sunk in and her eyes changed to yellow she was a clawdite. Her clothes changed to instead of robes it was a black pilot jumpsuit with light silver colored armor that covered her chest and shoulders she even wear a helmet that resembled Zam Wesell's.

Who was another clawdite, Alex let her down and said. "Now then while Fox deals with your friend I got some questions for you." Eleven was scared and was going off of instinct, she reached into her pocket pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. Nothing to special about it a standard single bladed lightsaber with a blue blade.

"So your just going to whip it out on me not even dinner first well if you want to fight so bad." Alex unhooks his lightsaber and activates it a yellow blade appeared. Eleven stood with the lightsaber close to her pointing up while Alex held his lightsaber in his right hand, off to his side, and pointing down a stands of a form two user like Count Dooku.

Eleven ran at Alex using two handed wide sweeping slashes Alex twisted his hand left and right to block the simplistic attacks. Alex kept his feet rooted to the ground using his lightsaber to knock the attacks away instead of doughing. Alex then locked his lightsaber with Eleven's she pushed trying to move his lightsaber out of the way so she could strike him. But this was why he made a curved lightsaber with a simple twist of his wrist he'd moved Eleven's lightsaber to his left causing her to stumble then he held his blade in front of her throat.

"Well that was descent if you were a youngling your form one is sloppy at best and you lean in to much if you held back a little you wouldn't of stumbled. Now about my question first one what are you doing with these?" Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out the sith holocron but couldn't find the jedi one.

"Ok where's the other one." Eleven glared at him then spit at him. "I would never tell you jedi scum." Alex sighed and whipped the spit off of his cheek. "Now that was rude-"

Alex backflipped to avoid a slash from Wrex he quickly stuffed the holocron into his pocket. Alex was forced to backup as he continuously blocked both of their attacks but he was running out of platform so he thought of a terrible plan. He stood on the edge of the platform and used the force to front flip over them and land at the door to the factory.

Alex quickly checked to make sure he had all his limbs then he heard the door open. Turning around ready to strike he stopped when he saw Fox's face. "Well hey to you too asshole!"

Alex round his eyes and turned back to their enemies but they had already boarded their ship and were taking off. Fox pointed his undamaged gauntlet at the ship and launched a tracker that stuck to it.

Fox sighed in relief. "Well at least we can track them down since someone didn't disable the ship." Alex raised his eyebrow at Fox. "You were supposed to detract them so I could this is your fuck up."

Fox scratched his head then said. "Ok how about this we both messed up so we're tell Arthur together what happened. Deal?" Alex smiled as he pulled out the sith holocron. "Well I'm the only one with a holocron so have fun telling him how you screwed up."

Alex starts walking back to the ship as Fox continues to try and convince him. "How about we bet on it with a friendly game of sabacc?"

"No last time we played I lost all my stuff even the clothes I was wearing."

"That what happens when you don't have gauntlets to stash all your good cards."

"Wait...WHAT!"

"Oh shit!"

"You son of a hutt get back here!"

* * *

This story takes place six months before the clone wars and the two boys are seventeen at this point. There will be other characters in the story as we go on but this is going to be focus on this new sith that comes and tries to take over. How is darth Sidious going to react to this and why is yoda so concern with the idea that these a traitor in the order.

The two dark jedi that Alex and Fox faced were two of the sith's apprentices there are more of them coming too. Five to be specific.

This is actually supposed to be two chapters but I couldn't stretch it out long enough to make it two so I just combined them both.

So this is (Star Wars The Unknown Enemy) don't worry about team CLVR I'm not abandoning that story (xenofox would blow up my phone if I did that) the pattern I'll be going with from now on will be like this.

Team CLVR

Next week

Star wars

Next week

Team CLVR

Then keep going and you probably see the pattern so leave your opinions in the review what do you think I tried to do something similar to the character trailers from team CLVR.

Quick question do you think this will be better than team CLVR in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Masters

Alex and Fox entered the chancellor's office where they met up with Yoda, Mace Windu, Palpatine and Arthur. The four men were waiting for the padawan's report, Fox elbowed his partner's side tell him to take this one.

Alex pulled the sith holocron out of his pocket then said. "Ok it's time we get some answers how did two siths break into the temple and steal two holocrons?"

Mace Windu glared at the padawan not happy with his tone and the way he demanded answers. "You forget your place youngling the Council does not need to tell you why you should do something you should just do it." Alex clenched his teeth he didn't like it when people talked down to him. "LISTEN here we just put our asses on the line for this if you don't tell us how two novices force users broke into the most secure place on this planet then we'll just keep the holocron in our safe hands!"

Alex's anger was radiating off of him Mace looked towards Arthur thinking he would tell his padawan to cool down. But no such luck Arthur was also wondering the same thing. Yoda walked up to the two padawans with his cane in hand. "Much anger I sense in you young one, left in the dark you feel. Clouded the jedi's visions are, know how these darksiders broken we do not. Bring them to us you must, feel this is your path I do."

Palpatine jumped into the conversation by asking. "If these thieves were that weak then they could be the new apprentices of the sith lord that trained Darth Maul. Master Yoda you said it yourself the jedi never found the master of that terrible creator."

Yoda gave a small nod in agreement then said. "Possible that is, Master Skoon go with your padawan's you will, defeat these new siths you must."

Arthur bowed to the masters then said. "We will leave as soon as we get a lead Master Yoda." Palpatine stood up and walked to Arthur. "If you need anything for your hunt don't hesitate to ask. The longer these 'sith' are around the more danger I fear we're in."

Arthur shook the chancellor's hand and thanked him, Palpatine then asked Mace. "Maybe we should send Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi? Surely they could help defeat these criminals."

Mace shook his head and leaned forward in his seat. "I don't trust Skywalker he's too arrogant thinking his the Chosen One has made him think he can just do what he wants. And Kenobi doesn't crack down on it besides Master Skoon has been hunting dark jedi for years his records are filled with his success."

"If you think so highly of him I'll stop taking up your time and let you get to work." Palpatine smiled as he sits down and Master Skoon bows one more time then leaves with his padawans following right behind him.

* * *

(Lilith's outfit is from Star wars Knights of the old republic, don't ask why I chose this of all things but it fits her personality.)

The dark jedi's NU-class Attack Shuttle exited hyperspace and continued flying towards Korriban the sith homeworld. Eleven was in the gunners seat so she pulled out a small hologram communicator.

A red skinned Togruta female with blue eyes appeared in hologram form she wear a dancer's outfit which was basically a golden bikini. She smiled when she saw Eleven, who had changed her face to the human female she had back on Mustafar. "Oh Eleven it's so good to see you I heard you two were attacked, I feared you might have been hurt."

Eleven grow a big smile when she heard the worried tone in Lilith's voice. "It's alright Wrex and I are safe and sound but we lost the sith holocron, I fear Master will be very disappointed with us?"

"Our Master will understand that you two were surprised attacked and did everything you could to complete your mission." Lilith reassured Eleven then told her to land their ship in front of the sith temple they were using as a temporary base.

Eleven nodded and ended the transmission. "You know she's lying to you, when we get there our master will have our heads for losing one of the key elements of her plan." Wrex spoke in a deep on rough voice that sounded like he had swallowed rusted nails. Eleven's fear came right back as she tried to speak.

"Bbbbut Lilith wouldn't...do that...she's always been honest with me." Wrex laughed as they entered the planet's atmosphere. "Do you really believe that? Kid I know your new an all but Lilith only wants to use you and when she's done you'll be thrown away like trash."

Eleven froze becoming more scared the closer they got to their destination when the ship finally landed the two dark jedi exited their ship. Eleven marveled at the sight of the giant pyramid, Wrex on the other hand groaned when he sensed the presence of an annoying ally.

The dark jedi walked up to the ancient door with a swipe of Wrex's hand the door opened. Dust from centuries of being unused poured out and surrounded them. " **Cough Cough** This place really sucks why would we use it as a base?"

Eleven asked as they walked into the temple, the door shut behind them cutting off the only light source they had. They ignited their blades to have some sources light, the hallway they were in was big enough to fit a tank. As they continued walking a faint echo could be heard.

"Another meal as come to me how nice of it." The voice sounded funny and was accompanied with a quick slog sound. Eleven waved her lightsaber to the left and right in a quick motion trying to see what was talking.

Wrex kept his lightsaber still not bothered by noises. "Don't worry if your lucky he'll only eat half of your body." Wrex watched Eleven start to freak out a little and asked him what was in here. "The most dangerous, filthy, and disgusting creator you could imagine." Wrex and Eleven walk up to a door which opened to reveal Lilith and a Hutt standing next to a coffin the room had torches all around it lighting up the whole room.

The Hutt was smaller than the others of his species able to move with the speed of an average human he had tan skin and orange eyes which weren't unusually for a hutt but his lightsaber was twice as big as a normal one. Most likely it was made to fit the hutt's hand.

"But you know her as Lilith." Wrex had a toothy grin on his face as Lilith reached for her lightsaber that was hooked to her right hip. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor Wrex, I'll cut your tongue off if you dare speak of me that way again."

The hutt started clapping and asked. "Can I eat him I've always wondered what Zabrak tasted like?" Wrex reignited his lightsaber and yelled. "YOU WANT TO DIE YOU MOUNTAIN OF FAT!"

The hutt ignited his lightsaber as well the blade giving off a yellow color. "IT'S TIME TO EAT!" The two force welders faced each other. Wrex leapt at the hutt he was going to do a downward slash, the hutt held his lightsaber diagonally ready to block the attack.

But gravity never pulled Wrex down he stayed still in the air unable to move at all. "I do hate it when my children fight each other it's a waste of time and more importantly it's a waste of my time." The four apprentices felt their master speak to them through their minds. Wrex and Eleven were forced to kneel in front off the coffin as the voice continued.

"Now Wrex I remember when you were just a lost slave boy and all you wanted was to kill-" Wrex through sheer willpower interrupted her. "Masterrr I'm nottt responsible foorrr the lost holocron it's her fault."

Lightning shot from the coffin and hit Wrex, he was shocked for a good ten minutes before it stopped. "It's not nice to interrupt a lady when she speaks, that little shock was just enough to hurt but not damage you. Be grateful I'm feeling so merciful.

And as for Eleven she followed my orders you were refueled and had a chance to escape with both holocrons but you wanted to fight. Wrex if you weren't such a useful tool I would've turned you into dust."

Wrex bowed his head to his master and told her how grateful he was for everything she has done for him. The sith lord released her two apprentices and then said. "Now that we've been discovered we'll have to work quieter any mistakes could help the jedi find us.

This planet is rich in the dark side it should hide us from any jedi but that doesn't mean they won't find us through other methods.

But until then these are your next assignments Wrex and Gomek you need to go get information from the hutts since Gomek is one of their head families it shouldn't be that hard. Ask where the nearest jedi exile is the jedi order always had a few jedi abandon their precious order. It's one of the weaknesses of their lightside no loyalty to their masters.

Lilith you will take Eleven to Kashyyyk I sense a strong sith there give them an the option to join us if they refuse kill them and see if they have a sith holocron. Understood?"

The four apprentices all bowed to their master. Wrex and Gomek left to go accomplish their mission Lilith was leaving as well but noticed Eleven staying still she was facing the coffin and had her head down.

"Yes Eleven I can see you have a question please ask me what's bothering you?" Eleven swallowed the lump in her throat and asked. "Master a holocron is just information why would someone with so much wisdom need a jedi holocron?" Eleven pulled out the jedi holocron she manage to hide from her attacker, she placed it on top of the coffin.

"These a legend if you combined a jedi and a sith holocron you will have your questions answered and there's only two questions I need answered when I have that information then my plan will finally begin."

* * *

While Fox piloted the Silent Rogue, Arthur and Alex were meditating on the floor behind him. "So do you have any idea how to find them?"

Arthur motioned for Fox to sit next to him. "Come we will let the force show us the way." Fox sighed and did as he was told. "I get it the force has great power and all but do you really think we could just ask it, it can't be that simple."

Arthur said nothing after a minute waiting for an answer Fox gave up and focused on his question. 'Where should we go?' The ship was thrown into hyperspace without worrying.

The ship shook violently which caused Fox and Alex to fall as they tried to stand up. Arthur opened his eyes and said one word.

"mmm...Kashyyyk"

* * *

So we get too see two more dark jedi Lilith who...is...interesting she's going to Kashyyyk with Eleven same as Alex and Fox so this will probably end in a fight.

Gomek is a pretty messed up dude he's actually hated by the other hutts who view him as an outsider but he's still a hutt so they kinda have to help him. That's the reason the sith took him as one of her apprentices. So I probably should've told you guys this in the first chapter but Eleven is the newest apprentice she's been training for about six months that's why Alex took her down so easily.

Alex has a lot of problems with the jedi counselor he sees them as strict bosses that want to control the force. But Alex and his master Arthur let the force tell them what to do kinda like Qui-Gon Jinn.

Fox on the other hand just wants to learn more force abilities and become stronger that's what he grow up doing so he just keeps doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

Shhh be quiet we're hunting Wookies

In the trees of Kashyyyk there was a five foot ten inches female twi'lek with pink skin she wear a brown crop top with a black jacket that had a holster inside it on the right side she also had regular black pants with a holster on her left hip.

The holster on her hip held a X-8 night sniper next to the twi'lek was a black haired wookie one of the rarest kind of wookie he was much older then her and was instructing her on how to use her blaster.

"Bonno I've been shooting ever since I was twelve I doubt these anything else you can teach me. I mean I can probably kick your sorry hairy ass." The twi'lek crossed her arms and gave the wookie a smug grin.

Since Bonno was a wookie he could only speak Wookiee the language of his species it was a series of roars that no one could understand unless you've been trained. " **Tiff-low your lucky I'm not as strict as my father or I would've hanged you over the edge by your leg until you apologized!"**

Tiff rolled her eyes not taking the threat seriously. "That threat may have worked back when I was little but now I know you wouldn't you love me to much."

Bonno grabbed the twi'leks leg and pulled it causing her to fall over then he dragged her to the edge and dangled her over it. Tiff laughed as her blood rushed to her head. "Really are you actually going to keep me like this until I apologize?"

Bonno nodded then chuckled as he saw Tiff's cheeks turning red. " **You better do it quickly my arm's getting tired I might just drop you."**

Tiff was as stubborn as they come she wasn't going to apologize so that left Bonno with one last trick he let go of her leg.

Tiff screamed she didn't expect Bonno to really drop her Tiff closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. Not wanting to see the ground coming at her but after a few seconds Tiff realized she didn't feel like she was falling. No wind hitting her, no feeling of motion at all but she also didn't feel Bonno's hand anymore either.

She moved her arms and opened her eyes and saw Bonno reaching out with his hand his face had a look of concentration. While Tiff was hovering a few feet above him Bonno gently sat her down back on the tree.

"B...Bonno what the mustafar was that?!" Tiff jumps back on her feet.

" **That is the power of the force something I haven't used in a very long time but it gives me some useful tricks."** Bonno could see Tiff's eyes widen and know what her next question would be. " **I don't know if you can use it usually force sensitive would show signs when they are young but strange things have happened in the past you could be a late bloomer."**

Bonno narrowed his eyes and then turned on his heels walking towards his tree house Tiff followed right behind him. Opening the door there was a huge open room that had a mattress in the middle that was about it. The rest of the room was empty it kinda resembled a jedi's living quarters.

Bonno pointed to a door that lead to Tiff's room telling her to pack up their leaving. "Wait why...Bonno!?" The wookie didn't answer he was in a type of trance he walked over to his mattress fell to his knees then in a blink of the eye throw it aside revealing two strange items Tiff has never seen.

One was a small pyramid that glowed red the other thing was a metal cylinder that had 'The Force shall free me' carved into the side of it.

Tiff walked up to Bonno and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey what's going on why are we leaving?" Tiff spoke in a calm soft voice Bonno picked up the cylinder shaking the dust off then said. " **Tiff-low if they capture us your going to hear things about me like how I'm a monster that only wants power-"**

"I won't believe them that's not who you are!" Bonno pulled Tiff into a tight hug and continued. " **You have to believe them because it's true I killed your my master because I wanted this holocron. I wanted it because it ment power and respect but then I find out my master had a daughter it was you Tiff-low. I felt so terrible after that I took you and came here to hide from my enemies and my allies."**

Tiff tries to break away from his hold but was unsuccessful Bonno waited a few seconds Tiff had calmed down a little. As he let her go she took a few steps back confused she didn't know if she should be sad, angry, or just stunned.

Bonno held the cylinder in his right hand and the holocron in his left he looked through the opened door to the forest he had called home for so many year. " **Take this to the ship and wait for me if I'm not there in thirdly minutes then I'm dead leave without me."** Bonno hands her the holocron then starts to walk out but Tiff pulls on his far to get his attention when he turns around Tiff had a stern look on her face as she spoke.

"Your going to survive whatever's out there and you will come back to me then I'm going to make you tell me everything got it." Bonno chuckles at the bossy tone Tiff had then he gave her a thumbs up. Tiff hide the holocron in the inner pocket of her jacket then ran to her room.

He eyes began to tear up as he mentally said he's goodbyes to her as she ran. The wookie then stepped outside of his house and saw two female siths standing there waiting for him.

Lilith took a step forward and said. "Hello I'm Lilith and this is Eleven we've come here yo ask for your help. We need the sith holocron you stole from your deceased master in return we will give you want ever you want. It's a pretty good deal if you ask me."

Bonno ignited his lightsaber letting the red blade glow and listening to the familiar hum. Then he roared which told the two woman he wasn't in the mood to make deals.

They both ignited their lightsabers in response Bonno noticed that their lightsabers were the same not just in the blue blade they were like copies of each other. Bonno roared again but this time he used force scream the power caused the sith ladies headaches and made their bodies violently shake out of control.

Bonno then leapt into the air and came crashing down onto Eleven she was about to block the lightsaber strike but the force of the attack throw Eleven to the ground.

The wookie didn't let up he pushed his lightsaber against Eleven's he almost killed her with her own weapon but Lilith run towards him.

Bonno grabbed Eleven's throat and throw her at Lilith. Who just ducked under the woman's flying body then her and Bonno's blades clashed. 'You might've gotten a free shot with that scream but now I'm real and messing with people's minds is my specialty.'

Bonno used strong two handed attacks that normal opponents can't block for long but Lilith blocked by redirecting his blows. It seemed like her whole fighting style was defending but Bonno know she would mess up eventually and that would be her lost mistake.

Eleven was about to join in but Lilith spoke to her through telepathy. 'Eleven I've gone through his memories he gave the holocron to a twi'lek named Tiff-low Starlight find her and get that holocron now!'

'But mistress if I help you we can go tog-'

'I SAID NOW! Don't worried about me I can deal with this simple creator now go.' Eleven deactivated her lightsaber and ran to the Bonno's tree house. Bonno wanted to go after her but something in his head told him to finish this fight and that Tiff could handle herself.

Bonno was confused by this voice but he thought it was just his overconfidence in his abilities. Lilith smiled as she put her plan into action.

Bonno finally broke through her defenses and stabbed her through the heart. Her lifeless body fell to the ground as her lightsaber deactivated Bonno took a second to caught his breath then he heard Tiff's voice.

"Looks like you took care of her. But you sure did take your time." Bonno chuckled at Tiff then pulled her into a massive hug. " **I'm just glad your saf-"**

Bonno had a burning feeling in his chest as he back away from Tiff he saw Lilith's lightsaber going through him. He stared at Tiff as he fell to his knees, his life fading from his body the last thing he saw was Tiff's smiling face.

With a snap of her fingers Lilith's dead body disappeared and the illusion that disguised Lilith as Tiff faded. "To be killed by the one you love such a cruel was to go."

* * *

Tiff had gone through a hatch in her room she was able to climb down the tree and made it to the beach. She know Bonno's ship was on a landing pad nearby as she ran she felt an overwhelming sadness come to her.

Her vision became blurry she couldn't even make out were surroundings any more but there was a blurry figure walking towards her. She was about to reach for her blaster but the figure suddenly became so clear it was Bonno.

Tiff wanted to speak to him but her voice wasn't working the wookie hugged her. Tiff was happy to see him and embraced the hug but when he stepped back there was a lightsaber in his torso.

Tiff tried to scream his name but nothing came out as he fell to the sandy floor Tiff deactivated the lightsaber and was trying to keep him awake.

She had streams of tears running down her face the worst part was she couldn't tell him how much she loved him he was the only one that cared for her who loved her.

Bonno's body began to fade but Tiff tried to hold onto his fur with all her strength the last words he spoke were. " **I'm sorry, I love you so much."** His voice was weak and almost silent it sounded like he used what little strength he had left to tell her that.

When Bonno finally faded away Tiff stayed there on her knees curled up her voice came back and she screamed as loud as she could. Her sadness and anger could be felt by all the force sensitives on the planet.

She then heard a voice behind her. "I guess you felt your friends death don't worry you'll see him very soon."

Tiff's hatred was fueling her now all she was thinking about was killing this woman she grabbed her blaster turned around and yelled. "DIE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

* * *

I wonder how many people saw the pun when Tiff said 'what the mustafar' instead of what the hell because mustafar is kinda like what people think when they think of hell.

These are the jokes that I come up with when I spend to much time looking up rwby memes I'm sorry for these puns there going to be the 'darth' of me.

(Facepalm)

Goddamnit someone send help.

So back to the story new character who looks like she can pilot and was raised by a sith. I came up with Bonno when I started thinking there has to be at least one sith that's not a complete asshole. So then I made one now technology he gave up the dark side when he adopted Tiff so he wasn't full of anger and hatred.

But he was a sith in the past so I think it still counts.

Oh and Eleven copied Lilith's lightsaber that's why their pretty much the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Show Respect Meat Bag

Arthur was sitting on the floor meditating while Fox and Alex sat at the pilot and co-pilot seats. Alex who was in the co-pilot seat looked behind him and saw that his master hadn't moved an inch since they'd left the temple.

"Uh...Master we're about to land on Kashyyyk what's your orders?" Arthur grinned as he felt four force users on the planet. He opened his eyes and spoke in a calm voice. "You two will stay here, I have a plan that will stop this sith before they become a bigger problem."

Alex and Fox looked at each other questions ran through both of their heads but before they could ask their master he had already left the ship without making a sound. Fox lays back in his chair and crosses his arms. "I hate it when he does that."

Alex shrugged and rested his feet on his controls. "Well we got some time to kill. I'm going to caught up on some sleep." Fox rolls his eyes as he sees the jedi fell asleep in his chair. Fox moves to the workshop of the ship. The room also doubled as a training room if need be.

Fox had a disassembled Commando Droid that he was tinkering with. 'So this is what those plans are for a new type of droid but why would the trading clan need something as deadly as this. This BX-series droid is about as deadly as thirty normal B1 Battle Droids. From the looks of it this droids will be operational in eight to nine months.'

Fox pulls out a small computer chip and inserts it into the head of the droid. The droid eyes lit up and it asked. "What's your name human?"

Fox blinked in surprise he wasn't expecting that to be his first words but he answered. "I'm Volpe Kraby but you can call me boss or sir." The droid chuckled and said. "I don't think so meat bag I don't take orders from a skinny little prick like you. Now I'll be leaving."

Sparks came from the neck as the droid tried to move his body. "What have you done to my body meat bag I can't move!?"

Fox picked up the head and showed it the body parts that haven't been connected together yet. "I found your memory chip in a discarded C-3PO and I was going to build you a new body but if you keep misbehaving I'll leave you as just a head got it."

The droid's attitude and tone had changed as he spoke with more respect now. "Hey buddy I think we start off on the wrong foot how about we introduce ourselves again. I'll start I'm BK and I used to be an assassin droid that was disguised as a protocol droid."

Fox sat on the table that the rest of the droid parts layed on as he spoke. "Well I guess you can call me Fox so how did you end up in a strap heep if you were a assassin?"

"Well I started out as a normal protocol droid I was assigned to a Senator named Sheev Palpatine he was the Senator for Naboo. There was a trained deal with some aliens the Senator needed someone to translate for him. But he was also scared that the aliens would attack him so he had me outfitted with more weapons then you could imagine.

And he was right the aliens wanted to ransom him back to Naboo but I dealt with them the Senator was impressed with my skill and sent me off to assassinate more criminals as time went on.

It was a good job for awhile until a came back from a mission and saw the Senator talking with some hooded figure. I guess he didn't like my eavesdrop because I was hunted and shot by the hooded figure. After that I wake up and was here that's all I remember."

Fox was curious so he walked back to the bridge and connected BK's head to the computer after scanning the chip Fox said. "It looks like your memories have been partially erased, so whatever you heard is most likely gone. Shit well that's a shame but there maybe some good in this. Would you like to work for me?"

BK's eyes flickered telling Fox that he was think about it then. "I guess since I'm kinda out of a job and if working for you gets me a body I will accept the job."

"Well then welcome aboard!" Fox holds out his hand and motions for BK to shake his hand. BK stares at him in silence while Fox tries to hold back his laughter BK finally says something. "You think you're funny don't you?"

Fox chuckles as BK counties to talk. "You're lucky I don't have a arm because I would smack the bitch out of you!" Fox was now laughing his ass off while Alex wakes up wondering why there's so much noise.

"Fox? Why are you talking to a droid head?" BK cut Fox off before he could even say a word. "Hey! Meat bag my name's BK learn it respect it or I'll cut your nuts off."

Alex raised his eyebrow and asked. "Did that tin can just talk and why is it a dick?" BK was going to throw an insult back but Fox tried to defuse the situation. "Hey we're all friends here Alex this is BK I found his memory chip and he's agreed to help us if I build him a body. BK this is Alex he's my brother there now shake hands to show that there's no hard feelings."

"FOX!" BK yells as he realized what Fox had said Alex watched as Fox tried to apologize while he was laughing then he thought. 'I hope Master's almost done with his 'plan' I don't know how long I can stand staying locked up like this.'

* * *

Arthur walked along the beach with his eyes closed any onlooker would think he was just having a pleasant walk. But in reality he was using the force to see the fight between a Wookie and a Togruta he also felt the presence of another running from the fight with what felt like a sith holocron.

Arthur smirked he now know why the force told him to came here they're still looking for a holocron to replace their lost one. Arthur noticed the person with the holocron stop and fell to their knees just as the fight had ended.

Arthur walked faster he needed to get to the holocron before those sith. Arthur made it to the twi'lek girl just as she start firing her blaster. A sith that matched the description of Eleven when she was in her disguised form. Was running at the twi'lek blocking each bolt with her lightsaber then with a quick slice Tiff's blaster and right hand fell to the ground.

Arthur stood there watching he know if the twi'lek girl was force sensitive she will unlock her power to save her life if not then he was wrong and she'll die. Either of the girls noticed him to busy being in the moment too worry about anyone else.

Eleven used the force to pull the holocron out of Tiff's pocket and then she placed it in her own for save keepings. Eleven then looked at the twi'lek who was back on her knees holding her new stump as she screamed and her anger only grow. Eleven decided to show 'mercy' to the wounded girl.

Eleven raised her lightsaber above her head holding it with both hands and as she delivered a downward slash Tiff out of instinct tried to block it with her left arm. Neither of them would have believed what happened next Tiff used the force to stop Eleven's slash. Tiff could still hear the lightsaber right above her head. Tiff opened her eyes to see a stund Eleven and the blue blade right in front of her face.

Tiff then pushed her left hand a little which shoved Eleven back a few feet. "I...I used it...I can use the force?"

Eleven yelled out in frustration. "THAT WON'T SAVE YOU TWICE..." They both turned their head to a man wearing a robe as he casually walked in between them. Then he turned to Eleven and waved his hand as he whispered 'Sleep'. Eleven couldn't fight it she passed out right there on the ground, Arthur then did the same to Tiff. "Such young minds good for learning quickly but has the flaw of being to easily to influence."

Arthur kneels over Eleven her face changing back to her Clawdite form. Arthur placed a small tracking chip on the back of her helmet. "Hold on to that holocron for me I'll come and get it later." Arthur stood back up and grabbed Tiff, he throw her over his shoulder and started walking back to his ship.

"I hope Alex and Volpe weren't to bored being stuck in the ship maybe they've used the time to study or work on their sword fighting." Arthur know he was hoping for to much he sighed and countied on.

* * *

Tiff's body felt heavy and sore she struggled to even open her eyes. When she did she was staring at a ceiling but not a wooden one like she was used to a metal ceiling of a ship. Tiff sat up and saw a medical droid standing right next to her bed the room was clearly a infirmary of some sort.

As she moves to set on the edge of the bed the medical droid began to talk. "You have lost your right hand but I've stopped the bleeding and prepare your stump for a new cybernetic hand. Which will be attached as soon as Master Kraby finishes building it."

Tiff stared at her right arm in complete disbelief her hand was really gone and how did she get here of all places. The infirmary door opened and revealing Fox who was carrying a chair with him he then walked in and sat the chair down facing Tiff.

Fox sat down and said in a tone that suggest he was bored. "I need to measure your fingers." Tiff blinked at the man a few times before asking. "Why?"

Fox pulled out a crude drawing of what seemed to be a robotic hand he then explained. "My Master told me to make you a new hand to replace the one you've lost. To make it comfortable and easier to use it needs to be as close to your old hand as possible. So I need to measure your other hand."

Tiff was still a little sceptical but she held out her hand and let Fox measure it. "So why am I here last thing I remember is fighting that bitch then some guy walks up and I passed out?" Fox wrights some noticed on the paper then says. "Yeah that was my Master he brought you here to get medical treatment and ask you some questions. After that we'll take you back home so you can bury your dead friend."

Tiff lowered her head as she remembered what she saw back on the beach. "What happened to the two assholes that killed Bonno?"

"Eleven was the one that took your hand the other one is a mystery to us but they got what they want and are now heading back to their base." Fox put the paper back into his pocket.

"We have to go-" Tiff stopped as she saw Fox raise his hand. "Already on it we'll caught them and get the holocron back."

Tiff's eyes widened as she searches her pockets for the holocron that's long gone now. "FUCK! I was supposed to keep that save!"

"Don't worry it's all apart of the plan now come on my Master wants to talk to you." Fox stands up and heads to the door with Tiff following behind him. "Well at least you have a plan."

Fox shrugged as he said. "Oh I've no clue if there's even a plan or not I'm just hopeful." Tiff's jaw dropped as she heard that ten she thought. 'Who the fuck are these people.'

* * *

The chase is on will the hero's caught these siths or did Arthur make a huge mistake stay tuned for the next adventure.

So BK is here I based him off of a droid in star wars the old republic if you've seen the game you probably know who I'm talking about. So what do you think of this new character and do you know recognised the name from my other story. Team CLVR

I would love to know how many of you have read that story as well.

It looks like Tiff is apart of the team but for how long?


	5. Chapter 5

Off to see the Sith

Lilith was piloting the NU-class Attack Shuttle while Eleven sat in the gunner seat holding the sith holocron with both if her hands she was still in her human form. Eleven's head was filled with all sorts of ideas. 'Could this make me just as powerful as Lilith, can I even open it, maybe it'll teach me how to defeat those jedi?'

Lilith turned her head to the side and saw the want on Eleven's face the craving for knowledge and power were almost to much for the young Clawdite.

Lilith reached behind her. "Eleven dear would you be so kind as to hand me that holocron?" Eleven hesitated for a second but fearing punishment for disobedience she decided to obey. Lilith had the ship's control stick in one hand and the holocron in the other. A small voice in her head told her to fly away with the holocron with it she could become a sith lord and take Eleven as her apprentice.

Quickly shaking the thoughts out of her head she asked Eleven a question that had been bothering her for some time. "Eleven, why are you always wearing that face even when it's just us?"

Eleven looked at her reflection in the computer monitor and said. "Because my real face is ugly and I do not like it. This face belonged to a merchant's daughter I saw how she was loved and spoiled by her parents taking everything she had for granted. I realized that she didn't deserve that life so I trained for years until I could change my body even while a sleep.

The two problems with my species changing ability is one unless you've practice a lot it's very painful to change your appearance. Two the disguise can be broken very easily so I must stay focused at all times.

As for the daughter I'd killed her when she went to a dressing room at her favorite store then I took this form and acted like her. I was good enough to fool her bodyguard and even her own parents. But I didn't think about the girl's dead body that I'd left in that store.

When the police came to the house I knew that they were after me so I escaped through the bedroom window. Even after all these years I still like this face more than any others I've seen so I decided to make it my normal look."

Eleven saw Lilith turn her head and smile at her that small act caused Eleven's fake cheeks to blush it only got worse when Lilith spoke. "No matter what face you're wearing I think you look beautiful and if you what I wouldn't be opposed to sharing a bed with you." Lilith looked back to the control's and said. "Just some food for thought."

Eleven covered her face with both her hands and could feel the heat coming off of it she never knew her face could be this hot.

* * *

Abroad the bridge of the Silent Rogue Alex sat in the pilot's chair keeping the ship far enough away so the enemy couldn't see them but still close enough to do a swift attack if need be. Alex was alone and in almost complete silents the only noise was the beeping tracker that told Alex the exact location of the target.

Just as Alex began to drift off the door slide open causing Alex to turn quickly and reach for his lightsaber hilt. Tiff stepped back and held her single hand up in defense. "HEY! It's just me!"

Alex relaxed and returned to piloting the ship as Tiff sat in the co-pilot's chair Alex rubbed his eyes and apologized. "Hey I'm sorry it's just I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in about three weeks. So I'm kinda on edge especially when we're hunting dark jedi."

"Dark jedi?" Tiff raised an eyebrow and asked. "I thought there were any jedi and sith what's a dark jedi?"

Alex held onto the controls with one hand and leaned back into his seat as he talked. "Well a dark jedi is a force user that doesn't follow the code of the jedi or sith. Unlike the sith they don't want to control the galaxy they only use their powers for personal gain.

First time we fought them Fox and I thought they were sith but we didn't have any real evidence that they had connections with a sith. Besides the sith have been dead for many years now it's unlikely they would just pop out of nowhere like this."

Tiff tilted her head from side to side then asked. "Why do you think they attacked Bonno just to steal that thing? Just give me an educated guess."

"The first thing I think of is that these force users are trying to gain more knowledge. That's why they're stealing holocrons if they can get one open. Then they will learn abilities that could be very useful to them and very dangerous for us. I guess they somehow knew your 'friend' Bonno was a former sith and when he wouldn't give them the holocron they…"

Alex stops as he felt Tiff's anger grow at the mention of that event. Tiff looked out the window even if she couldn't see them with her normal eyes she could definitely feel their presents miles away.

"Revenge won't bring him back." Tiff turned her glare towards Alex his eyes were half shut as he tried his hardest to stay awake. Tiff practically jumped out of her seat and yelled. "THAT BITCH! Killed the only family I had I don't care who he was or what he did he was a good…(sigh) father. He wasn't my blood but he was my father and he deserved justice."

"So the fact he killed your dad doesn't bother you not even in the slightest?" Alex pressed one of the buttons on the control panel which showed a hologram of a Republican crime report. It had two pictures one was a twi'lek male and the other one looked like a younger version of Bonno.

The paragraph below the pictures said the police were responding to a noise complaint from the presidential suite of a Coruscant hotel. The twi'lek male was cut in half and his accomplice was nowhere to be found and was thought to be the killer. The report stated that even though the jedi order said neither of them were jedi the wound resembled a lightsaber wound.

The police theorize the attack bought one from the black market. Tiff swung at the hologram when her hand passed right through it she continued talking. "I'm not saying I'm ok with Bonno being my father's murder but after it he did take care of me and raised me. Which means he still had some good in him."

Alex pressed the button again and the hologram disappeared he then said. "Just wanted to make sure you had all the facts, revenge is a slippery slide and if your not careful you could do something you will regret."

"Very good my padawan at least you've learned that much from me." Alex and Tiff look behind them to see Arthur standing in the door frame Arthur motioned for Alex to get out of the seat.

"Get some sleep I'll wake you if the enemy makes any suspicious moves." Alex happily gets up and heads for the exit while Arthur takes hold of the controls. Before Alex leaves he looks back to Tiff and says. "By the way my name's Alexios but just call me Alex." Tiff scratched her head as she spoke. "Ok and call me Tiff it was 'interesting' meeting you."

As Alex left Tiff fell back into her seat and looked at Arthur doing a quick scan from top to bottom he was differently the man that rescued her. Arthur watches in confusion as Tiff extended her hand waiting for him to shake her hand.

As he did she thanked him for saving her, Arthur remand unchanged his face showing no sign of any emotion. Tiff slowly pulled her hand back and they sat in silence for a good five minutes.

Tiff couldn't handle it the silence was the only thing she couldn't handle there was almost nothing she hated more than silence. "So you're the master I've heard about, so where do you think they're going?"

"Korriban" Tiff tilted her head not knowing what planet that was. "Why there?" Arthur reached into his robe and pulled out Tiff's blaster. "If you want revenge then that's your choice but make sure your ready for the consequences."

Tiff grabbed the blaster and stared at it for a few moments then she nodded her head. "It is and I'm ready."

* * *

Fox was in the training room putting the final touches on Tiff's new hand. Instead of trying to clone a new hand which was expansive and he had no way of doing that on the ship. He opted make one of the most advanced robotic hands ever made. Well that was the plan the robotic hand was made out of durasteel.

The wires and mechanisms were covered by thick black plates of durasteel they could block pistol and most rifle shots without being damaged. But any high grade sniper or lightsaber would destroy it just as easily as any normal hand.

Fox yelled for BK to come and see what he created BK who now had a whole body stared at the metal hand then asked. "Ok I give up what's so special about this hand?"

"It's a replacement it's a hundred times stronger and can take almost anything the galaxy throws at it. What do you think?" BK picked up the hand and examined it he then placed it back on the table and looked to Fox who was waiting for an answer. "It's a hand you really got to stop over examining things, if it can do what a normal hand can do then it's good enough."

Fox looked like he was deflated after that. "Can't you just say something good about it I mean this took a while to build a little 'good job' won't kill you." BK reach up and rubbed Fox's head as he said. "Who's a good human, you are, yes you are."

Fox brushes his hand away and said. "I'm not your damn pet!" BK shrugged. "I thought you wanted praise?"

Fox sighed. "I don't remember programming a smart-ass mode. Well while I got your attention here we're going to practice." Fox looks into a box of spare parts and pulls out a standard single bladed lightsaber then hands it to BK.

BK looks at the weapon then asks. "Why do you keep a lightsaber in a box of spare parts?" Fox shrugged then said. "I found it at an old battle field it used to belong to a jedi from the old republic era. I don't think he'll miss it, I actually grabbed a bunch they're good money on the black market and as long as I don't sell to many at once the order will never find out."

"Now come on I programmed you to scan the moves of your opponents and use their own moves against them." Fox combined his two lightsabers and activated his double-bladed lightsaber. Taking his stance with his lightsaber behind him and his left hand held out in front of him.

BK activated his weapon a blue blade appeared as her held it in a form 4 stance. The hilt being held in both hands close to the torso and pointing up.

As the two fighter ran towards each other their blades clash. To be continued

* * *

Ok yes I did leave it on a cliffhanger but it's for a reason...I didn't have time. But the fight will happen then more fighting. All in all the next chapter will be mostly fights.

To clear up any confusion the ship Alex and Fox fly is called the Silent Rogue I messed up the name in chapter 2 but I've fixed it.

The next chapter we'll get to see two more of Hydra's warriors and yes she has more of them seven in all. Eleven, Lilith, Wrex, Gomek, and three others.

Tiff doesn't know that Arthur let Eleven cut off her hand while he stood there and watched. So here's a question for you guys what do you think about Arthur and his methods.

I mean for a jedi he does some pretty bad stuff and why hasn't he called the jedi order to give them a stats report. Pretty weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost in the Coffin

BK leapt over Fox then as he landed he thrusted his blade at his opponent but a crimson blade knocked the blue one out of the way. BK switched to using power attacks by using both hands and putting all his strength into his attacks.

Fox was put on defense pulling his lightsabers apart and having to use both blades to stop the attacks. His droids had the strength to deal with a jedi but not the speed or the instinct.

Using the force to fling the combat droid into the far off wall. Fox know what he was doing BK was studying him the longer this fight goes on for the less effective his tricks will be.

With a lightsaber in both hands Fox used the force to ran at him with incredible speed. The droid's superior mind scanned each move Fox made while blocking them at the same time. BK started to understand the strikes they won't random.

Each one was aiming for either his head or neck. Fox may have swung with different angles each time but the mark he was going for was the same. BK's blade starts to quicken as he starts to product the moves with surprising accuracy.

As Fox pulled his right hand back ready to swing again BK quickly grabbed his wrist and squeezed causing Fox to drop his lightsaber. It hit the ground with a metallic clang BK used his blade to keep Fox's other hand busy.

Fox' eyes widened as he saw BK thrust his head forward clashing with Fox's. Causing a his forehead to blood and his vision to become blurry. BK thought the battle was over and deactivated his lightsaber but Fox wasn't done.

With his vision still blurred he blindly attacked BK easily reactivated his lightsaber and blocked this. That was Fox's plan with the force his second lightsaber flow from the ground into BK's chest and activated.

The blade was stuck in his chest and had hit critical systems causing the droid to shutdown and collapsed onto the floor. "Shit I may have gone a little to far."

Fox turns over BK and examined his metal buddy. 'It looks like my lightsaber hit his main power core. It will take to long to repair and if I put him on his back-up core he will have to stay out of the fight. To conserve power either way his out of the fight before it even begins.'

Fox switches the back-up core on and watches as BK reboots his eyes light up and he asks. "Main power core down running on back up, what happened?" Fox stands up and out of habit holds out his hand to help BK up. But the droid rolls back onto his feet and raises.

He then looks at the new hole in his chest, the lights in his eyes flicker as he processes what the logical conclusion was. His head instantly shot up as he said. "You bastard, you stabbed me."

Fox scratches his head then asks. "Wait all of that processing power and the best you can come up with is you bastard. Really?"

BK throw his hands up and yelled. "Well I'm sorry for disappointing but my mind doesn't work well on back-up power. And also why didn't you repair me before you powered me back up?"

"Not enough time so you'll be are get away driver in case something goes wrong. And by that I mean something's going to definitely going to go wrong so be ready for that." Fox and BK begin to walk to the door BK continued to question him as they walked.

"It sounds like you have no faith in your master's plan, so why are you blindly following it?" Fox smiled at the irony of a robot asking why his following orders. "Because no matter how crazy the plan seems it always works out. Well most of the time like fifty/fifty percent of the time."

As they entered the bridge BK thought. 'And people say I'm a mindless drone.'

On the bridge Arthur sat in the pilots seat with Tiff next to him then Fox and Alex sat in the seats behind them that just leaves BK who stood behind Fox's seat with his arms crossed.

"They've landed at the entrance to a sith temple Alex, Fox, Tiff, and BK we will all go in to gather but stick close to me. I have the best sense of danger. So I'll be at the head of the group." Arthur lands the Silent Rogue next to the dark jedi's ship. As Arthur stood up and looked at his teammates Fox had his hand up. "Yes Fox?"

"Wellllll I kinda damaged BK's power core and didn't have time to repair it so he should stay on the ship." Arthur rubbed his forehead as Alex punch Fox in the arm and said. "Good job brainiac!" As Fox gave a have hearted apologize Arthur snapped his fingers getting the attraction of everyone in the room.

"It doesn't matter now we'll still go in and BK will wait here either to talk us home with the sith lord or to give us a quick escape." Arthur walked out of the room with Alex, Tiff, and Fox behind him ready to take on a army.

* * *

As they stood in front of the door Tiff moved her mechanic fingers around. Fox had to rush through the attachment process but it didn't seem to matter that much. The hand was 'fucking amazing' as Tiff put it, Arthur took a deep breath releasing it slowly. He kept telling himself it's too late to be second guessing the force it had lead him here and it will protect them.

With a snap of his fingers the door opened the temple was dark not a ounce of light in it. Arthur pulled out his lightsaber and activated it the green light actioned like a torch Fox and Alex did the same.

With Arthur at the head of the group Alex was on his right with Fox covering the left. Tiff was in the middle and was think of a joke about her being in the middle of three men.

The group walked in darkness until two torches lit up the torches were on opposite sides of a coffin. The object was ten feet away but Arthur could still feel discomfort just from being near it. He motioned for them to stay there while he got closer.

After seeing the three teens nod at him, he made his way to the coffin. When he stops in front of it the coffin had a carving on the lid. It looked like a sith training his apprentice but another watches them. Below the carving is another with the one who was watching now had killed the apprentice and is kneeling in front of the sith.

"The sith always betray each other no wonder they die out." Arthur whispered to himself then a laugh echoed throughout the temple. It was coming from the coffin Arthur stumbled back a few feet as a red ghost of some sort come out of the coffin without opening it.

The sith ghost was a female human that wear black robes, her face was beautiful not a blemish on it the same could be said for her body athletic and with perfect curves.

She had long black hair with a streak of red in the front. Her eyes had the normal orange sith color but that was it the sith disfigurement hasn't hit her.

Arthur stands straight up and asks. "Who are you?!" His voice calm and commanding like a general. The spirit flow closer to him with their faces only inches away from each other.

Her voice was sweet and pleasing to the ears. "My name is Hydra and you're in my home, what's your mission?" Arthur wasn't a fool he knew she was working with them.

"Tell us where your friends are and we'll be out of your hair ok?" Hydra flicks her hand up causing all the torches to light up. Revealing Eleven and Lilith on the right while Wrex and Gomek on the left. "Well if your going to be rude then I'll just have to get rid of you. Kill them all!"

Arthur tells Alex and Tiff to fight Eleven and Lilith while Fox and him go after Wrex and Gomek.

* * *

Lilith and Eleven both ran towards Alex when Tiff started shooting Lilith force pushed her into a wall. Alex was able to block their attack by moving back and forth from Lilith to Eleven then back to Lilith.

As his blade clashed with Lilith's, Alex sent force lightning from his left hand and hit Lilith as she fell to her knees Eleven tried to help but Alex was able to block her attacks with his lightsaber.

Tiff was back on her feet and saw that Eleven was busy with Alex so she tackled her using her new hand to crush both the metal of the lightsaber and every bone in Eleven's right hand. As Eleven screamed Tiff switched her blaster to stun and shot Eleven.

'One down' Alex thought as Lilith tried to break into his mind but with the lightning she couldn't contract and it lead to her passing out because of the pain.

"Tiff take Eleven to the ship for questioning BK will know how to keep her knocked out until we get there. I'm going to help the others." Alex ran while Tiff throw Eleven over her shoulder and ran to the exit.

* * *

Fox had his double-bladed lightsaber out but even with the speed advantage Wrex was prepared for it. He didn't give the chance to attack, he grabbed the hilt stopping Fox from moving the saber. Then Wrex headbutted Fox causing his grip on the hilt to loosen.

Fox leapt back and heard Alex yell. "Fox!" Alex tossed him his lightsaber and began sending lightning at the zabrak. Wrex blocked the lightning with his lightsaber and had to deal with Fox slashing at him on the other side.

Wrex let his guard down which lead to Arthur using the force to pick up Gomek and slamming him into Wrex which caused him to release his grip on Fox's lightsaber. Fox force pull it to him then the spirit began firing her own lightning at Arthur.

He could stop it with his hands but he yelled to his padawans. "GET TO THE SHIP WE'RE LEAVING!" Alex tried to argue they had them on the ropes but Arthur said. "I can sense more force welders she must've called them quickly run!"

The padawans listened and ran for the exit while Arthur redirected the lightning at the ceiling. The lightning exploded and parts of the ceiling started to fall. With some help from Arthur a huge chunk blocked the entrance and covered their escape.

* * *

Special thanks to darkmaid199799 for being the newest follower of this story.

Arthur kinda underestimated Darth Hydra and then had to pay the price for it. How will Darth Sidious handle the knowledge that his master had another apprentice and now she's here to take him out.

BK can't fight in dangerous battle right now because Fox hasn't had the time to let him scan all of his and Alex's moves so he is in a weak stat right now.

And also the point that back-up power is only enough to git him up and running but fight takes to much processing.

Alex and Fox were given a opportunity to join Hydra but neither of them took it this time. But as the story goes on will that change Alex has been shown to get frustrated with the jedi counselor before.

All it takes is one slip up and that's when the shit hits the fan. As for Fox he just cares about power he doesn't care what he has to do to get it.

And as for Arthur he has to go back to the jedi with his tail tucked between his legs. This defeat doesn't just hit his ego it hits his faith in the force and that's the scariest thing that can happen to a jedi.


	7. Chapter 7

End of Season 1

Tiff stood back on kashyyyk the planet that she had called home for so many years. In front of her was a bed made out of stacks of wood. Many wookies gathered to mourn Bonno as two other wookies carried him to the bed.

The chief handed Tiff the torch and said. " **He would've wanted you to do it."** Tiff bowed then grasp the torch with her robotic hand. Taking one last look at the person who was more than a guardian or friend he was a father.

Tiff lit the wooden bed as the fire spared to Bonno all the wookies roared. As Tiff lowered her head and thought. 'Goodbye, Bonno, I love you.'

She was surprised when a hand landed on her shoulder when she opened her eyes again she saw Alex. Next to her looking at the funeral fire Tiff followed his eyes and faced the fire too.

"I came to pay my respects." Tiff whispered a thank you to Alex the next few minutes were filled with silence the any noise was from wookies who were leaving.

The fire ran out of fuel and died leaving just a pile of ash that soon flow away the wind. Tiff turned around and began to leave when Alex asked. "What's next for you?"

Without turning around Tiff just shrugged and said. "Probably live here the rest of my life, die an old lady what else is there?"

Alex exstained his hand and said. "You help capture Eleven with the info we'll get out of her we could find Lilith again and get revenge for Bonno isn't that what you wanted?"

Tiff spun around and lifted her robotic hand up for Alex to see. "It doesn't matter if we find her, look at what the weakest of those jackasses did. And if my memory is right didn't we just get are asses handed to us by them. So how will we beat them next time genius?"

"You will have the training you need, even if your not the strongest. With a little teaching I'm sure the five of us can take down a ragtag bunch of jackasses." Alex pocked Tiff's forehead. "And this time we won't underestimate them."

Tiff tilted her head and gave Alex a unconvinced stare. "Do you really believe two idiots, an old man, and a crazy droid can stand up to that crazy powerful sith?"

Alex nodded with the biggest smile Tiff ever saw, she didn't know if this guy was crazy, dumb, or both but she must've been the same as him because she agreed to join them.

The two teens made their way to the ship while Alex called Fox to tell him to get one of the spare rooms ready.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his room which was nothing but a small metal room with a box of tools in the corner. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed as he levitated a metal device in the air.

With a beep the device created three holograms of Yoda, Mace Windu, and Palpatine. The grandmaster was the first to speak. "Successful were you?"

"It seems this sith doesn't follow the rule of two she had several padawans we were overpowered but were able to capture one of them. What should our next move be?"

Mace Windu stand up from his seat. "We'll tell the other masters and then send a strike team to handle this sith lord." Before Mace could take a step Palpatine quickly spoke. "Not so fast Master Windu I've always agreed with you in the past but this time I think we should tered more carefully."

Yoda was interested in what Palpatine had to say so he motioned for Mace to sit back down. "Now then I've read my fair share of jedi history and it seems like jedi have a tendency to fall to the dark side. Expressly when they are dealing with a very skilled sith lord, I mean just look at the story of Raven he was a hero of the jedi and even he fell."

The jedi had to agree with that even with the sith being gone for years they still had a few jedi turn to the dark side from time to time. "I think if you sent a strike team it would be like sending this _sith_ more students."

Palpatine said sith with a disgusted tone but then he saw that they still had to take care of this before it becomes an even bigger problem. "I think Master Arthur and his padawans should be assigned to deal with them. They've shown that they can handle the padawans and not turn to the dark side."

Yoda had to agree with the chancellor on this one. "Yes impressive it is that you and your padawans survived such an attack. We'll have to keep this mission a secret. Fear of losing more jedi to the dark side I am."

Mace didn't argue with Yoda trusting the old Master's wisdom. "Then it's settled Arthur, you and your crew will be in charge of defeating this sith. We will tell the others that you went on a spiritual journey."

"Thank you for your faith in me I won't let you down." Arthur was about to turn the device off when the chancellor asked. "You didn't happen to catch the name of the sith maybe it's a former jedi?"

Arthur shock his head and told them he with update them when he integrates the prisoner.

With that done Arthur goes to the bridge of the Silent Rogue and sees his team in their seats ready to set off Fox was in the pilot's chair he asked. "So where are we going Master?"

"We're going to take down that sith lord prepare for take off!"

* * *

Hey guys so I've kinda ended this story but that doesn't mean for good if you'll want it to return then I'll continue it but right now it's become more trouble than it's worth.

And by that I mean while this story has been going on I've had to spend less time on team CLVR. Because of that team CLVR has suffered a little in terms of quality.

One of the biggest problems with this story is the difference between RWBY and Star Wars. Rwby's timeline is easier to change if you said no pyrrha lives and she beats cinder during the fall of beacon. People go "Yeah I can believe that."

But with Star Wars it's story is so straight forward anakin has to turn evil so that Darth Vader can be in the story. Whenever I try to change the story it makes me feel like I'm spitting on the original story.

So I'm leaving this story in a kinda limbo it could come back or it couldn't that's all up to you guys.

Well see you guys next time!


End file.
